1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a board structure suitable for an interior lining member of an automotive vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Board structures to be used as an interior lining member of an automotive vehicle are usually arranged as shown in FIG. 5, in which upper and lower surface boards 3A, 3B are fixedly attached respectively to the upper and lower surfaces of a corrugated core board 2. The surface boards 3A, 3B and the corrugated core board 2 are formed of usual cardboard or paper.
However, difficulties have been encountered in such a conventional board structure. The conventional board structure is insufficiently moldable so that cracks and wrinkles are unavoidably formed, particularly at portions subjected to a deep drawing. Additionally, the conventional board structure is insufficiently rigid and, therefore, low in shape-stability after molding. Furthermore, the conventional board structure is insufficiently water resistant.